kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play the Letter
"Let's Play the Letter" is the 1st episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 151st of the series overall. Synopsis A letter arrives in Smileyland, but the addressee's name is not written on it. Kaeloo, Stumpy, Mr. Cat, and Pretty try to find out who the letter was meant for. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo checking the mailbox. She finds a talking letter inside. The letter is simply addressed to Smileyland, with no actual recipient mentioned. The letter doesn’t know who it’s for. Stumpy thinks it might be from Ursula, and Pretty believes that it’s for her. They want to open it, but Kaeloo says they can’t open the letter since they’re not sure who it’s for. The letter says that she can’t “die” unless she is opened in front of the intended recipient. Stumpy comes up with an idea: if the letter can’t tell them directly, she can leave a clue for them. The letter agrees to give them one clue: it’s a love letter. Kaeloo asks Quack Quack and Eugly if one of them wrote it for the other, but they deny it. Mr. Cat walks on screen and remarks about how it took so long for him to arrive. After the audience’s applause dies down, he explains to the others that love letters are outdated and people nowadays prefer to use social media. Kaeloo disagrees - she thinks it’s romantic to write love letters by hand. Mr. Cat also points out that the letter doesn’t indicate who sent it or where they sent it from, so he suspects that it’s anonymous. The letter disagrees and reveals one more detail: she’s a fan letter. Stumpy gets excited, but Pretty doesn’t believe that Stumpy actually has any fans. Kaeloo decides to turn the whole thing into a guessing game. Mr. Cat asks the letter if there’s a verb that is frequently used in it. She reveals the verb to be “love”. Pretty asks if there’s a place that’s mentioned. The letter reveals it to be “heart”. Kaeloo is certain that it’s a romantic letter. Stumpy doesn’t understand how the game works, but he comes up with an observation: a thing which doesn’t belong to anybody technically belongs to everybody. The letter reveals that this is correct; the letter was addressed to Smileyland because it was for everyone in Smileyland. Kaeloo summons every person and living thing in Smileyland to watch her read the letter. The letter is from a fan explaining why she loves the characters: Kaeloo is nice, Stumpy’s ridiculous antics are endearing, the bunny twins are beautiful, and Mr. Cat is also nice deep down. However, everyone is shocked to find out that the fan who wrote the letter, Giselle, is a 94 year old woman. Now that the letter has fulfilled her purpose, she “dies” and is promptly thrown in the trash. All seven characters gather in front of the screen and thank Giselle for her letter. Kaeloo says that now that the fans know where to send mail, she hopes that they get more. Suddenly, the mailbox starts rattling and hundreds of letters pour out. Everyone enthusiastically thanks the viewers for their support. Mr. Cat tells the audience that while he is grateful for the letters, they shouldn’t expect him to bother replying. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Pretty * Letter Minor Characters * Eugly * Olaf Mentioned Characters * Ursula Gallery F263A9A0-B2E7-4936-9ACF-57FF83694A66.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character